Field
The present disclosure relates to data storage systems. In particular, the present disclosure relates to data storage systems that include hard disk drives (HDDs) and solid state drives (SSDs).
Description of Related Art
Users may store data, such as files in various types of data storage systems/architectures. For example, data centers, cloud storage platforms/systems, cloud computing platforms/systems, may use data storage systems/architectures to allow users to store/access data. The data storage systems may include different types of hard disk drives, such as hard disk drives and solid-state drives. The data hard disk drives (HDDs) and solid-state drives (SSDs) may be arranged into arrays and/or sub-arrays (e.g., groups of disk drives). Generally, the solid-state disks and the hard disk drives are used in separate storage pools, storage arrays, or storage sub-arrays (e.g., one sub-array/pool may include only solid-state drives or only hard disk drives). The pools of storage drives may be arranged into different tiers of data storage, with a smaller storage amount of faster SSDs in one tier and a larger storage amount of slower HDDs in a second tier.